


Yang's Troubles

by Sillva



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillva/pseuds/Sillva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News of Yang's reckless behavior has reached her fathers ears and his pockets causing massive damage to their relation ship.</p>
<p>Yang is now left with no other option but to fend for herself. Balancing school and work is always a challenge but when your school is Beacon Academy and your work place is shady at best. Well you could say Yang's Troubles will not be so easily solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Alright hello and welcome. This is an idea I had just pop into my head and had to write it. At this moment this is meant to be more of a one shot since I have several other projects in the works and don't know when I will have the time to update it again.
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about this story concept.

#### Yang Xiao Long

You know I always kind of believed if I held my head up high and had my teammates by my side everything would work out in the end. I thought that no matter what dangers we faced and no matter what hard times we fell on. We would be able to look back on it and laugh about it some day. However this situation is just, how to say it? This just isn't funny, not even a little bit and I don't think even the greatest of puns could get a giggle out of me. Not now, maybe not ever again.

"Hey Blondy what are you doing?! I'm not paying you to stand around talking to yourself! Now get back to work!

"Coming Junior!" Yang said as she let out a long winded sigh and began dragging her feet towards the source of the voice.

Yang quickly returned with a broom in hand and started to sweep back and forth. "Now I am sure you are all wondering how I found myself in this kind of predicament. Well it all started about a month ago when I received an unexpected call from my Dad.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Yang Xiao Long the blond bombshell of team RWBY had just returned to her dorm room after enjoying a hearty lunch with her friends and was now stepping out of the shower. Knowing that her other teammates wouldn’t likely return for some time stepped out of the bathroom while drying herself off to search for suitable cloths to wear. While doing so she notices that her scroll which she remembers leaving on her night stand was now lying face down on the floor. “Crap did it fall over?!” She shouted in a worried tone as she quickly moved closer to retrieve the scroll from the floor and check it for damage. Once she inspects it she is relieved find it in good conditioned but also notices that she has several missed calls from her father. "Huh, it must have vibrated itself off the stand. It's unusual for dad to call like this. I wonder what he wants to talk about so badly." Right after the blond finished her thought the scroll flicker and began to ring and vibrate violently.

 

Yang was startled by the sudden call and almost dropped the scroll herself. After steadying herself and thumbing around with it for a moment she managed to catch a glimpse of the caller ID, it was her father again. She quickly presses the answer call button and throws out a warm. "Hey dad what's up?"

 

A rough booming voice erupted from the scrolls speakers. "Don't you ‘Hey dad’ me Yang! Do you know how deep you're in it right now!?"

 

Yang pulls back a bit in an attempt to protect her hearing before going back in to yell into the scroll. "What are you on about dad?! What did I do?!"

 

A menacing chuckle came through the other end. "Oh ho ho, I wouldn't say it's about what you have done but, rather it's about what haven't you done! Do you know what I have in front of me right now Yang?"

 

"Umm a scroll I am guessing?" Yang said jokingly.

 

"I have a report from Beacon!" Yang released an audible gulping sound. "Now let's see where to start History C, Math C, Science C, Grimm Studies D. You see a trend here Yang?"

 

Yang took on a defensive tone as she responded. "Hey it's not my fault, how am I supposed to keep up with that Caffeine junkie's so called history classes. He talks so fast that I always break my pen trying to take notes. And Port’s so called Grimm Studies is a joke. All he teaches is boring crap we should already know. And why didn't you even bring up my Combat classes? I will have you know I am acing every one of them!"

 

"The world doesn’t revolve around fighting Yang! Also I happen to have Ruby's report right here as well. She is doing just fine in all those classes. Why is it that her big sister who she looks up to so much can't do the simplest things hmm?"

 

"I umm… I." Panic was beginning to set into Yang's voice.

 

"Oh wait I know why, it's because you’re too busy smashing up night clubs isn't that right?!" Her father inquired in an accusing tone.

 

"Wait what?! Dad, how do you know about that!?" Yang inquired.

 

"You think I can't keep track of my own daughters Yang? What were you even doing there? Do you know how old you are?!"

 

"I'm sorry dad I was just trying to find information."

 

"You were trying to find information in a shady night club in the middle of the night? What were you hoping to find Yang?”

 

"Yes ok! I had a lead I couldn't let it slip by me!"

 

"A lead, don't tell me your still looking for that woman are you? I told you that nothing good will come of it. If she wanted to be here, she would have already returned. Now I want you to promise me that you will give it up before you put yourself and your sister in anymore trouble."

 

"I can't do that dad! I’m so close now, I can feel it! I have to know why she left. And nothing will stop me not even you dad!" Yang declared.

 

"Oh is that right?" A deep sigh came through the other end of the line before Yang's father began to speak again in a slightly strained voice. "I didn't want it to come to this Yang but you’ve left me with no choice."

 

"What do you mean old man!?" Yang shot back.

 

"You know that club you smashed up? They found out who you are and guess what they did? They sent me the bill!" Her father shouted.

 

"They did what?!" Yang questioned in a shocked down.

 

"That's right and boy did you really do a number on the place huh. You’re my girl after all so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised but. This is the real world and there are real consequences for every action. It's not going to be easy to pay this off so I’ve decided I would need a little extra cash." Her father explained.

 

"What are you getting at dad?" Yang inquired.

 

"Well rather than take out a mortgage on our house I just gave my old friend Headmaster Ozpin a call. And after explaining our little situation he agreed to help me out. And by that I mean he returned the money I sent for your next tuition payment."

 

Yang took a moment to process the information she was just give. "What? What does that mean?!"

 

"It means that until you straighten up and learn some responsibility you're on your own missy! Oh and by the way Ozpin will need that payment by the end of the semester. Anyway that’s all I have to say for now so best of luck to you dear." The call ended shortly after.

 

Yang's scroll dropped to the floor followed soon after by herself as she collapsed onto her knees. It was like she could feel her heart sinking into her stomach. "Damn that old man! Why do I have to suffer like this anyway? This is all Junior's fault anyway! If he had just given me what I wanted we wouldn't have had a problem in the first place!" Yang screamed before becoming lost in thought for a moment. "Wait, this really is all his fault isn’t it! If he hadn’t of sent that stupid bill I’d still be in the clear!" Yang's grip hardened into fists and she pulled herself up off the floor. She reached into her dresser pulling out her yellow gauntlets and strapping them to her wrists with a click. "I guess it's about time I go pay my old friend a visit then!”

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Hei Xiong otherwise known as Junior was currently in the middle of his preopening ritual of helping his DJ make music selections for the night and wiping down the counters and tables in his Club. He would be opening soon and wanted to make sure everything was in tip top shape when he opened the doors tonight. After he finished most of his minor tasks one of his employees, a man in a black suit with a matching black hat and sun glasses walked up to and began to address him. "Sir I just check the inventory like you told me to. We should be alright on drinks but we’re out of those little umbrellas. Also we’re dangerously low on lemons."

 

Junior looked at the man and nodded before quickly reaching into his pocket to pull out a card of some sort to hand to the man. "Here take this and get us everything we need! I don't want us to run into any problems tonight!"

 

"Yes sir!" The man quickly walked away as another man dressed in a similar fashion walked up to Junior.

 

Then the second man began to speak. "Boss it seems that the Malachite Twins just called. They said they had an accident on the way here and will be a bit late getting here tonight."

 

Junior's expression seemed to shift slightly. It was now a mix of both concern and anger. "Damn those two! Why are they always missing when you need them the most?"

 

The man tilted his head and gave his employer a concerned look. "Hey boss what's the matter? You seem on edge tonight. Well you know more than usual anyway."

 

Junior let out another long sigh and took a moment to adjust his tie before responding. "It's the old man. He’s coming to inspect the place tonight. Since it’s thanks to his money that I was able get this place off the ground in the first place we can’t disappoint. If he doesn’t like what he sees it could be the end for us."

 

"Oh don't worry boss! We all got your back after all. If we all just stay calm and focused it will be just like any other night and everything will be fine." The man responded with a smile.

 

Junior nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you’re right I am just worrying too much I guess. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

 

*Crash*

 

At that moment a loud crashing sound echoed through the building followed by mix of panicked yells and screams that continued until the black suited man that left a moment ago rushed back through the doors of the bar and closed them behind himself. "Sir it's her! She seems really angry for some reason! Well more angry than usual!" The man yelled before the doors were blown open sending the man flying across the floor and landing at Junior's feet.

 

When the doors settled they revealed an indeed very angry Yang Xiao Long stumping through them. Her usual lilac eyes dyed a bright shade of red and her golden hair seemed to be lit ablaze by her aura. Yang’s burning red eyes began to scan the room until they came to rest on Junior himself. Once the two made eye contact Yang’s hateful expression became even more intense. "Junior, get your ass over here right now!" She roared.

 

The look of panic had now returned to Junior's face and even seeped into his voice as he began to speak. "Blondy, why are you here!?

 

Yang gave Junior an incredulous look before responding. "Oh I wonder! It couldn't have had anything to do with you ratting on me to my dad now could it?!" Yang shouted as she began to stump her way across the dance floor toward Junior.

 

A moment later and a look of understanding and fear appeared on Junior’s face. "Oh you mean that, look Blondy that was…" Junior was interrupted when Yang grabbed hold of his collar and lifted him up off the ground.

 

"Well go on Junior, what was it?! I’m dying to hear why you thought it was a good idea to screw me over!" She roared.

 

Junior quickly threw up his arms in surrender. "Blondy listen that was for both of our sake you got to trust me on this one!"

 

Yang's eyes narrowed and she began to pull back a fist like she was readying a punch. "For both of our sake you say?! How is extorting my family doing me any good?! Do you know what you caused?! Thanks to your little stunt my dad all but disowned me! Now I have to pay my school fees on my own!"

 

"I know it sounds crazy Blondy but I couldn't let my father know I let a single girl walk all over me. If he found out about what happened he would have us both killed! So I had to figure some way to make up for the repair costs before he noticed. And I understand that you're angry but I will make it up to you I swear!"

 

Yang’s expression shifted slightly to that of curiosity before dropping Junior back onto his feet causing him to stumble a slightly. Then she crossed her arms and began to speak. "Alright talk. How are you going to make this up to me?"

 

"Well you said you needed to pay off your school fees right?" Junior asked while straitening his tie.

 

Yang raised an eyebrow in response. "Yes, what are you going to try to pay me off? I have you know that I don't take hand outs from thugs."

 

"Good because that is not exactly what I had in mind. Don't take this the wrong way but you’re a crazy terrifying woman." Yang gave him a slightly annoyed look that told him to get to the point. "Look none of my guys here can match you. So I had a thought. Why don't I just hire you?" He explained.

 

All the anger that Yang was displaying a moment ago had been replaced by confusion. "Wait let me see if I get this right. Are you offering me a job? You do know I’m a huntress right? So I don't really care for shady jobs. Also I may not look it but I’m still a minor."

 

"You don't have to worry about that. The shady stuff is for the grunts. I’m offering you a management position here in the bar. The pay will be generous enough that you could pay for school and then some and it will all be under the table so you won't have to worry about your age. Besides you already know most of the staff here so it should be easy to adjust." He reassured.

 

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" Yang inquired.

 

"Yes!" Junior said with the most serious face he could manage.

 

An awkward silence gripped the room as Yang looked away seemingly lost in thought. After a few minutes she finally turned back towards the black suited bear known as Junior. "Alright, why not give it a shot. When do I start?"

 

A smile appeared on Junior's face. The first real one he had worn all day. But it quickly faded as he looked back over the broken door and the knocked out man next to him. "Well how about right now!" Junior reached into the pocket of the unconscious man and pulled out the card he had given him moments ago. Then he presented the card to Yang. "Here it seems we’re all out of those little umbrellas and are dangerously low on lemons. Do you think you can secure these supplies before we open in a few hours?"

 

"What, there are no little umbrellas?! I can't let that stand!" Yang said before snatching the card and making her way towards the door passing the Malachite Twins on her way out.

 

The twins turned towards each with both bearing a confused expression. "Hey Melanie was that who I think it was?" The red dressed sister asked.

 

"I don't know Militia but I am more worried about what happened here." The white dressed sister stated while she looked over the club taking in the damage and the injured man on the floor.

 

"Melanie! Militia! Where have the two of you been?!" Junior yelled.

 

The two girls spoke in sync as they turned to address him. "Sorry boss, some crazy girl on a black and yellow bike cut us off. We ended up in a ditch and needed to get a tow truck to get us out of it."

 

"Well it’s good you’re both ok and ready to work. We have a new girl starting here today and I get the feeling it's the start of something great here." He told them.

 

After exiting the club Yang made her way over to her favorite black and yellow motorbike she lovingly named bumblebee. "Working at Junior’s club huh? I never thought I would be doing something like that."

 

After sitting down on her bike she pulled out her scroll to see if she had any missed calls or messages. She did indeed have three from her little sister Ruby. It seems she overheard Yang yelling at her scroll this morning but has no idea who she was talking to or what it was about. "I wonder how I’m going to tell my team about this. I guess I will just have to cross that bridge when I come to it." Yang then put on her helmet revved up her engine and sped off into the distance.


	2. Bear's Bothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is settling into her new job but her new coworkers are far from thrilled with her employment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes your eyes do not lie. Finally the 2nd chapter is out! I had to put this one on the back burner for some time since I have a lot of other projects going on at the moment. And that is still kind of the case but there has been a lot of interest in this work so I didn't want to wait too long.
> 
> I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be out but as long as people want to see more I will try and see if I can fit it into my current rotation.

After running back and forth for several minutes Yang finally managed to purchase the items she had been sent out to retrieve and was now on her way back to Junior's club to deliver the goods. When Yang finally pulled up in front of the club she began scanning the parking lot looking for a nice place to park her black and yellow beauty. She normally would've just parked Bumblebee wherever because she never had plans to stay here for very long before. However she figured since she would be working here now that she would likely be here awhile this time around.

After a moment of scoping out the lot she noticed a set of parking spaces off to the side marked as employee parking. "Well I guess those spaces are as good as any." She affirmed to herself before pulling her bike up into one of the spaces next to a bright red car with white racing stripes. As she was propping her bike up she found her eyes wondering over car appraisingly. "Oh looks like one of my coworkers knows how to drive in style!" She stated before noticing some serious denting on the front bumper. "Oh my, that's quite the fender bender. That's too bad it looks like a really expensive car too. I guess some people just don't know how to drive." She said jokingly while pulling off her helmet to allow her long golden locks to swing freely. Then she set the helmet down on seat of her bike before making her way into the club.

//////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile in the middle of the club's dance floor a white clad girl with long black hair had her index finger pointed directly into the face of a very annoyed Junior and was in the middle of ripping into him. "This is absolutely outrageous! Completely unacceptable! You can't expect us to work with that woman!" The white clad girl ranted before turning to glance at an almost identical girl clad in red. "Isn't that right Militia?"

The red clad girl known as Militia nodded in agreement before responding. "I have to agree with Melanie, I don't understand why you would hire that crazy bimbo boss. Please tell me it was just a bout of temporary insanity."

"Really I know right!" Melanie responds back while throwing her arms up in the air before directing her index finger back into Junior's face. "Even if we ignore the fact that she is an arrogant savage with no respect for authority, do you even know how old she is? She's still in school right? I know the council recently lowered the drinking age and all but it's still illegal to have minor's work a bar you know!"

At this point Junior was griping the bridge of his nose and grumbling in frustration. When he finally noticed an opening for him to speak he slapped Melanie's finger away and turned away to direct his back at her. "Listen, my options were limited! If I didn't give her the job she was going to go on another rampage and today is far too important to let that happen. You know why. Besides, as long as we don't have her serve any drinks it should be fine. That is of course unless you feel like going another round with her?" He said the last line while glancing back at the girls with a questioning gaze.

Then he did both Melanie and Militia broke eye contact with him and huffed. "I could take her." Melanie mumbled.

Junior scoffed before responding. "Sure you could, I mean you were so close last time weren't you. Maybe if you stopped trying to block her punches with your face it would've worked out better for you." Junior jabbed.

Junior's words seemed to hit a sore spot since Melanie's fists clenched and her expression began twisting in anger. She opened her mouth like she was about to make a heated retort but then her eyes caught glint of something yellow in her peripheral vision and her mouth clenched shut in a scowl. After a moment she finally forced her mouth back open. "Whatever!" She shouted before turning away and storming off. Shortly after, Militia shot both Junior and the blond girl approaching them one final glare before turning away to go after her sister.

"Gees what crawled up their asses?" Yang asked as she finished her decent onto the dance floor to stand beside Junior.

Junior turned to see Yang standing behind him with her arms on her hips and a white sack hanging from one of her hands. "Well, I would wager a lot of things however if you're wondering what's got them so angry right now. I would say they aren't very pleased with my choice of hiring you." Junior replied in a sour tone.

"What, why?! What the hell did I do?!" Yang asked.

Junior raised an eyebrow at this. "It couldn't have anything to do with the fact you beat them up and trashed their work place the first time you met right?" Junior asked sarcastically.

"Wow their still mad about that? What a bunch of sore losers!" Yang complained while shaking her head. Then she let out a sigh lifted her hand to present Junior the white sack she had been holding. "Oh well, here is the stuff you asked for."

Junior proceeded to snatch the back and check its contents. When he did a small smile appeared across his face and he nodded in appreciation. "Good work, at least some one can get something done around here!" He shouted loud enough for just about everyone in the club to hear causing several men shuffling around the club doing odd jobs to speed up their movements. Then he waved Yang over to the bar where he placed the bag on the counter and picked up a set of folded clothes and handed them to her. "Here Blondy, take these."

Yang raised an eyebrow as she glanced down at the folded clothing. "Sorry, what are these?" She inquired.

"It's your uniform. We can't have you working here dressed like, well that." He said while pointing at Yang's clothing.

Yang looked down at her own attire and remembered that she was dressed in nothing more than a tank top and sweat pants. This was because she had just gotten out of the shower when she got the call from her father. She was so furious at the time that she had just thrown on whatever she could get her hands on before storming out. Suddenly feeling a little embarrassed, she out a sheepish laugh while reaching out to accept the offered clothes. "Yeah I guess I would stand out a bit too much like this."

Junior chuckled slightly himself before pointing towards a door in the far back corner of the club with an 'employees only' sigh posted on it. "You will find a changing room in the back on the right. Once you've changed come on back here and I will give you a run down of just what it is you will be doing, alright?"

"Okay, you got it boss!" Yang declared before she made her way into the back as instructed. Once she passed through the door she looked to her right and sure enough she spotted a door with the words 'Changing Room' on the name plate. "I guess that's it." She said to herself as she walked over to it. When she was about to push the door open the door nub pulled away from her and the door swung open along with it to reveal the two Malachite sisters now sporting what seemed to be a fresh lair of make up. When Yang and the two sisters made eye contacted all three of them seemed to freeze in place for a moment. And after the longest most quite minute of Yang's life Yang decided to engage. "Oh umm, hey there guys, I guess I will be working with you from now on." She stated in a half hearted tone before extending her open hand for a hand shake.

The two girls simply huffed and pushed their way past Yang without saying a word. Yang's hand gripped into a fist as she turned around to face them. "Hey who do you think you are huh!? I am trying to be friendly here! So the very least you can do is humor me!" Yang shouted at the girls.

The sisters turned around to face Yang and Militia began to speak. "We could ask you the same thing Miss Xiao Long. I don't know what goes on in that bit head of yours but it can't be very much if you seriously think we are going to suddenly be all buddy-buddy just because we have to work with together."

"You tell her Militia! You have caused enough trouble for us already! So why don't you just get out of here!" Melanie continued.

"Hey I don't want me to be here anymore than you do! With that said I don't have a choice so you can either deal with it or you can deal with this!" Yang shouted as she cracked her knuckles in the palm of her hands.

"Savage." Militia hissed before turning to walk away.

"Brute." Melanie huffed before also turning to follow after her sister.

When the sisters disappeared out of Yang's line of sight she let out a loud agonized sigh of frustration. "Well, we're off to a great start aren't we?" She asked herself sarcastically before finally turning to step into the changing room and slamming the door closed behind her. Once inside Yang looked around the room to see a large mirror covering most of the left wall and on the right was a row of small lockers. And in the center of the room was a small table that was almost completely covered in cosmetic equipment and jewelry. "I guess those bitc… I mean those unpleasant sisters seem to be the only ones to really use this room. I guess that makes since, after all they appear to be the only girls working here. Besides myself that is. I had hoped we would be able to get along at least a little bit but whatever their loss. Why do I always have so much trouble fitting in with other girls anyway?" Yang thought to herself before beginning to undress and change into her new uniform.

////////////////////////////////////////

A few minutes later and Yang appeared from the back of the club dressed in a new black suit with a white under shirt and a red tie. Her golden mane was also pulled back into a ponytail. After taking a moment to adjust her new tie Yang took a look around the club in search of her boss. Unsurprisingly she spotted Junior and the sisters standing at the bar. Junior was shouting commands at the nearby grunts and the sisters just seemed to be fiddling with their scrolls with disinterested expressions plastered on their faces. "What do they even do here?" Yang asked herself before she began approaching the bar to join the group.

Junior spotted the blond bombshell on her approach and turned to face her. Yang noticed that Junior's eyes were tracking up and down her body in an apprising fashion. Normally she would be offended but since he gave her the outfit she could kind of understand. Though regardless of his reasons Yang decided to do what she always did in such a situation, tease. "Hey Junior eyes up here, stop staring at my gauntlets please." Yang said while motioning to her face and while doing so she spoke in a slightly aggressive but not quite threatening tone.

Almost instantly like an animal sensing danger Junior's eyes snapped up to meet Yang's gaze. "Oh I was umm, sorry Yang I was just making sure it was a good fit for you. As you may have noticed we don't have a lot of girls working here. And because of that we don't have any extra uniforms at the moment. Though with that said," He began as he snuck another glance. "I got to say that the suit is a better match for you anyway."

"You think so?" Yang asked while raising an eyebrow. "What does the girl uniform even look like?" She inquired.

In response to Yang's question Junior gave her a confused expression. "Huh, can't you see for yourself? I mean the twins are wearing it right now?" Junior said while motioning to the white and red clad girls sitting at the bar.

Yang's eyes track over to the two girls and take a good look at the frilly dresses the two were clad in and then glanced back at Junior for conformation. "What, that's the uniform? I always just thought that was their style."

Junior let out a light chuckle in response to Yang's word before going on to explain. "Yeah well that's also kind of true. The twins forced me into letting them design their uniforms. It's become some what of a problem for me you see."

"What do you mean forced? You're the boss around here aren't you? If it is becoming a problem why not just change it?" Yang asked.

"Here's the thing it's not that simple. You see they got me to put it into their contracts when I hired them on. And despite how those two may seem, they are very well versed when it comes to the legal side of things. Their understanding of the legal system is also the main reason I keep their lazy asses around." He said just loud enough for the two girls at the bar to hear him. While the red clad sister's only response was to sigh the white clad sister briefly lifted center finger in Junior's direction before returning her focus to her scroll. Then Junior let out a soft sigh and returned his focus to Yang. "And of course it's the main reason they work here to begin with. They are currently paying their way through law school."

"Hmm, law school huh? That's a bit of a surprise." Yang said as she glanced over at the twins. "I guess everyone has something they want to be right? With that said do they really need the money? They seem to live a rather extravagant life style." Yang pondered.

"Well that's just how those two are. They have to have the best of everything and if it means doing some shady work they won't think twice. With that out of the way its time to get on with business! I need you to wipe down this counter and broom the dance floor. Once you're done with that the DJ needs a hand moving some equipment. We will be opening for the night in one hour and my dad should be here in two so time is short." Junior commanded as he handed her the tools she would need for the cleaning.

Yang groaned as she was handed the cleaning items but quickly accepted them and quickly went into action. Before long the counter was spotless and the dance floor was almost clean enough to eat off of. Well almost, Yang always took pride in what she did but she would be damned before she tested that. Then Yang stashed away the cleaning supplies and wiped a beat of sweat from her brow before making her way up to the main stage where the DJ was currently located. Just like the last few times she had been in Junior's club the DJ was a tall scrawny guy who liked to wear an oversized bear mask on his head. However at the moment he had his bear mask set aside while he leaned over his booth and appeared to be looking through his sizable record collection. Likely making his music selections for the night and because of this he didn't notice Yang approaching until she was right behind him.

"Hey I'm the new girl, Junior sent me to help you get set up." Yang said while taping the man on the shoulder to get his attention.

Without turning around to face Yang the man began to grunted and began to speak. "Oh yeah, is that right? The boss did say we were getting a new girl tonight. You're a really big help, you know with all these guys around not one of them is willing to give me a hand with the… Ahhh!" The man screamed as he finally turned his head around enough to see the blond bombshell standing behind him. "Yang you're the new girl!?"

"Yes I am, you got a problem with it!?" Yang said while crossing her arms.

"What, no of course not why would I!? Good to have you aboard!" The DJ responded nervously.

Yang allowed a small smirk to come to her lips before she spoke again. "So what needs doing?" she inquired.

"Oh right, you see those big speakers at the bottom of the stage?" He said while pointing down to at a large set of speakers. "Those are our new equipment. They are twice as powerful as the old ones but their also twice as heavy. They won't be easy to move so I suggest we…umm." The man was cut off as he watched Yang walk over to the large speakers and effortlessly lift one of them up onto her shoulder before strutting back over to him and plopping it back down on the stage.

"Where do you want it exactly?" Yang inquired while giving the DJ a proud grin.

"That's good… You can just set the rest of them behind me here and I can sort out the rest." He responded.

"Alright sounds easy enough!" Yang cheered before she strutted back over to the speakers and continued hauling all of them one by one to the center of the stage. "Anything else I can do for you?" Yang asked as she sat the last speaker down.

"No, that should be good. You really helped me out so if you need anything feel free to ask ok." The DJ responded.

"Oh really?" Yang said while grinning widely. "You know that sound track you played the first time I came in here?"

The DJ had to think for a moment but it didn't take long for him to recall. "Yeah, I remember it. That night was kind of hard to forget." He replied.

"I really liked that sound track. I would love to hear it again tonight. Especially that 'I Burn' track, think you could arrange that for me?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah of course I don't think that would be a problem at all!" The DJ responded.

"Good I can't wait." Yang said as she gave the DJ a wink and walked off stage back towards the bar.

After Yang was out of ear shot the DJ jumped into his record collection and began digging vigorously in search of the sound track in question. After about a minute into his frantic search he suddenly froze in his tracks and broke out in a cold sweat. "Oh crap, that was the record that got broke in the fight wasn't it?" He asked himself already knowing the frightful answer. Then the DJ spun around and put on his jacket and leapt down from the stage before making a run for the club's doors.

Noticing his DJ making a break for it Junior called out to the man. "Hey it's thirty minutes till opening, where the hell do you think your going!"

"Record store, be back as soon as I can!" The man shouted back before vanishing from sight.

"Oh for the love of…" Junior began while throwing his arms up in disbelief. Then the voice of Yang entered his ears.

"He seemed in a hurry, I hope he's alright he seems like a nice guy." She said to nobody in particular. When she did Junior glanced over to her and realizing what the cause was he let out a sigh. "So what else you got for me boss?"

Junior took a moment pull himself together before looking around the club. After a moment he gave Yang a nod of approval. "We should be good until opening time. Good work Yang, you can feel free to take a break."

"Sweet thanks boss!" Yang cheered.

/////////////////////////////////////

About thirty minutes later and everyone was finally ready to open the club for the night. So Yang and Junior made their way over to the main entrance for the big moment. Well as big a moment as a club opening for a week night could be anyway.

"Now listen up Yang, we're a fairly popular place so when we first open for the night it can be fairly hectic. Be prepared for anything you got me?" Junior asked.

"I'm ready boss lets do this!" Yang responded excitedly.

"Alright boys open the doors!" Junior said to a pair black suited men at the entrance. They both nodded to each other and parted the doors revealing… an empty hallway with no body in sight?

"Well that was anti-climatic. Slow night I guess." Yang said as she shrugged her shoulders.

The expression on Junior's faces was dumbfounded. "This isn't normal at all! Even on our slowest nights there's always been a few people lined up when we open! What in the hell is going on!?" He shouted.

At that moment a panicked looking man also wearing the club's black suit ran in through the doors holding what appeared to be a flier. "Boss! Boss I have really bad news!" The man shouted as he ran up to Junior.

"What is it?! What's going on out there man!?" Junior demanded.

"This is boss!" The man replied as he handed the flier to Junior.

Junior quickly snatched and unfolded the flier so he could read its contents. When he did his face froze in terror. "Oh no! Why, did they have to choose tonight of all nights!?"

Noticing Junior's sudden metal break down Yang leaned over his shoulder to also take a look at the flier. "What's up? The Hot spot grand opening! Ah, I heard about this place it's supposed to be the best club ever! It's finally open!?" Yang squealed before realization hit her. "Oh and that's not good for us is it?"

"No Yang, that's not good at all." Junior replied dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any feedback is a big help. If for no other reason then to show support. It really helps me stay motivated.


	3. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club is in trouble can Yang save the day or is she out of luck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who have read some of my other work mainly Cardin and the Snail Girl may remember something like this happening in it. Though the two stories are not connected in anyway they do indeed happen in the same time and place.

Few minutes after Junior's grim declaration of how screwed they were he was still frozen in place staring blankly at the flier he had been handed a moment ago. The way his eyes glared down at the paper one might think he expected its contents to change some how. However since they didn't, he had stud there without moving or saying a word for well over five minutes. And of course the rest of the group was beginning to become quite worried for the bear of a man they called their boss. Unable to take it any longer Yang decided she needed to shake him out of it. "Junior, hey Junior can you hear me? Hello, earth to Junior!" Yang shouted while shaking the larger man who still seemed to be in a trance. "Snap out of it will yaw!" She shouted right before delivering a good slap to the side of his face.

Junior reeled back from the blow but quickly caught and righted himself before his eyes zeroed in on his attacker with anger apparent in his gaze. "What the hell was that Blondy!?"

Yang jumped back slightly startled by the sudden out burst but quickly responded. "Sorry gees, you were completely out of it and you weren't listening so I had to do something to wake your ass up! No need to bite my head off!"

Junior grunted something under his breathe before looking back at the flier again. With anger still in his expression he ripped the flier into pieces and stormed over to the bar to pour himself a stiff drink. "Umm Junior what are you doing?" Yang inquired. She wasn't very familiar with how things worked around here but she doubted Junior started every night with hard liquor.

"What does it look like Blondy? I am having a drink." Junior responds dryly before raising the glass to his mouth.

"But don't we have a job to do?" Yang asked.

Junior took a sip of his drink and turned around to look out over the empty club. "Oh and what might that be? We're usually booming by now but we are completely empty. My old man will be here soon and when he sees this," He says while motioning over the empty bar. "He's going to kill me. And if I'm going to die, I don't want to die sober."

"Oh come, this isn't your fault. I'm sure your dad will be more understanding then that. I mean it's just the new thing effect. Trust me they will get tired of the long lines and stuck up attitudes there and be back here in a few weeks." Yang reassured.

Junior chuckled slightly as he took another sip from his drink. "Understanding has never really been his strong suit. Besides what am I going to tell him huh? Sorry dad a new club just opened near by and is stealing all my business but don't worry I'm sure it will all work out." He said sarcastically.

Yang crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. "Well we can't just give up without trying! I still need to pay back my school fees in case you don't recall!"

"Fine then do you have a plan Blondy?! If you do I would love to hear it!" Junior shouted.

"Well no I don't but, the twins do!" Yang said as she turned to point a finger at the twins who now had a very confused expression on their faces.

"What the heck are you on about Yang?" Melanie asked before turning to her sister. "Hey Militia, do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

"I have no idea Melanie." Militia responded while shrugging and shaking her head. "She is probably just trying to stall since she can't come up with any ideas of her own." She reasoned.

"Come on guys I am talking about the Girl's Night plan! I saw the proposal for it on the dressing room table. That's your guy's idea right?" Yang asked.

That seemed to catch Junior's interest as he looked over to the twins. "What, are you guys are still wasting time on that!? I already told them that we are not having a girl's night. Giving out all those discounted drinks would cost us too much money!" Junior shouted.

"And we told you that we accounted for that already! Isn't that right Militia?" Melanie shot back.

"Indeed Melanie, we should be able to turn a profit with our new plan. And it will be nice to get more girls in here, even if it's only for one day a week." Militia continued.

Junior let out a sigh before slamming his now empty glass down on the counter. "Fine then bring me the proposal, I will take a look!"

"I already got it right here!" Yang responded as she popped up out of seemingly nowhere holding small stack of papers and handing them to Junior.

Moments later after Junior had flipped through each one he finally spoke. "Not bad girls this could really work. However there's just one problem."

Everyone paused for a moment to hear what the problem was but after a whole minute Junior still hadn't said another word so Yang she had to say something. "And what's that?" She inquired.

Junior glanced over at Yang like she was an idiot before he responded. "We don't have the time for this to help us! The old man is coming tonight! Let's say we put this plan into effect immediately, just how are we going to get the word out about it!? A promotion is worthless when nobody knows about it."

Then much to Junior's surprise a smile came over Yang's face. "Oh don't you worry about that, I got this all covered!" Yang she responded before she pulled out her scroll and began frantically flipping through her contacts so she could make a call. The scroll rang for only a moment before a sharp female voice came through the speaker. "Hello, Yang?" The voice asked.

"Hey Coco and yeah it's me! I was just wondering are you busy?" Yang asked.

"Well I just got done shopping with Ursula. We didn't really have any other plans so I guess I'm available what's up?" The voice asked.

"You're with Ursula? That's perfect! Listen I need you to get the girls together!" Yang responded cheerfully.

"I can certainly get them but why? Is something big going down tonight?" The voice asked with an air of interest in her tone.

"Yeah that's right! And I want you to get all of them, tonight it is on! I will text you the meeting place!" She then ended the call and turned to face the twins. "Listen I will get things set up here, can you guys make up some fliers? We can have the goons pass them out."

The twins turned to look at each other before turning back to face Yang and in sync they both answered. "Sure. I guess"

"Wait is that it? I figured you guys would fight with me on this." Yang asked in a slightly surprised tone.

"Don't get us wrong we still hate your guts but we don't want to be unemployed anymore than the next person. Isn't that right Militia?" Melanie responded.

"I agree Melanie. Also we do owe you one for pushing our proposal through. With that said if you screw this up we won't forget it!" Militia said in a threatening tone while pressing a finger into Yang's face.

"Noted." Yang responded dryly as she brushed Militia's hand away.

"So what do you want this thing to say?" Melanie inquired.

"Oh, right hold on!" Yang said before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a note pad and a pen and scribbled something down. "Here try to make as many of these as you can as soon as you can!" She said while handing the paper to the twins for inspection.

The twins eye brows raised while reading it. "Girl's Night tonight, all girls' drinks are half off and all paying customers will be able to enter an arm wrestling contest for a chance at the $5000 cash grand prize." They both looked up at Yang in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind!? I mean I knew you were crazy and all but this, there's no way Junior will go for this!"

"Why, what's the problem?" Yang asked.

"Well for starters an arm wrestling contest, really? I mean I get that you're a barbarian and that these types of things would interest a barbarian like yourself. With that I don't think it's the type of event you would normally hold during a 'Girl's Night'. Secondly you want us to offer a five-thousand dollar cash prize!? We can't advertise this! I mean if we had that kind of extra scratch just lying around we wouldn't be in such bad shape!" Melanie ranted.

Yang just rolled her eyes before retorting with. "Who said we had to pay anybody?"

Melanie reeled back with dumbfounded look on her face and glanced over to her sister to make sure she had heard Yang correctly. When Militia nodded in agreement she snapped back at Yang with vigor. "You're not very bright are you?! The law says we have to stupid! If we don't pay up we could be sued for false advertisement!"

"I know that! And don't call me stupid! All we have to do is charge an entry fee and then win it our selves. If an employee wins then we won't have to pay anyone. Besides its girl's only, there isn't another girl out there that can best these gun!" Yang retorted while flexing her toned arms.

"Hmm, well I guess that is an option." Militia said before she turned away and began to walk away.

"Hey Militia, wait up!" Melanie said as she gave chase. When she managed to catch up to her sister she whispered into her. "You don't really think this is going to work out do you?" She inquired.

"No not really but, if it doesn't work out then we could always just dump all the blame on Yang. It is her idea after all. And if we don't do something soon than we're completely screwed anyway so it's worth a shot." Militia responded in her own hushed voice.

"I guess that's true. Well let's go make these things then." Melanie surrender.

///////////////////////////////

A few minutes later and the twins returned with two large stacks of fliers and began shoving them into the hands of all the goons who raced over to them to grab a handful before rushing out the door to distribute them. "Well they seem motivated don't they Melanie? What do you think has got them so worked up?" Militia inquired.

"I don't know Militia. Why don't we ask the usual culprit?" Melanie responded before she motioned towards Yang who was in the back of the room moving tables around and putting up banners. The red clad twin gave her sister a nod before they both made their way over to Yang's position. "Hey what's the deal with the goons? It's rare to see them so helpful."

Noticing the twins Yang momentarily stopped her frantic work to address them. "Me and Junior just gave them a little pep talk is all." She explained while cracking her knuckles dramatically.

"And by pep talk, you mean threatened with violence am I right? And it's Junior and I. I am guessing they don't teach you proper grammar in Beacon huh? Though I guess if they let you in their educational standards aren't that high to begin with." Melanie taunted.

Yang glared at Melanie for a moment before walking up and pointing her finger in her face. "Listen you don't like me, I get it already! But we have to work together right now so can you cut me some slack! And that goes for you too!" Yang said while motioning towards Militia.

"Don't tell me what to do savage." Militia huffed.

A visible throbbing vein appeared on Yang's head and it looked like she was about to explode. "I've had just about enough of you two and your bull…" Yang was cut off when the doors to the club were kicked open and a familiar figure strutted into the room. Yang looked up towards the door to see a girl sporting what looked like a brand new chocolate colored dress as well as a matching designer hand bag, brown high-heel leather boots, and her signature berate and black shades. Instantly Yang's eyes began to glitter with excitement. "Coco you made it!"

"Hey Yang, of course I made it. I just hope we aren't late." The girl said while scanning the empty club.

"Not at all, you're right on time Coco! Now shall we kick this thing off!?" Yang shouted before she signaled for the DJ to begin playing.

With out missing a 'beat' the DJ flipped a brand new record in his hands before jamming it onto his turn table to begin blasting it through their new speakers. "Oh I dig this sound track." Coco declared as she made her way over to Yang and was promptly followed by a small horde of excited young girl's.

When Yang spotted all her other new guests she gave Coco a wide grin. "Thanks, I picked it out myself. Anyway dang do you work fast, it looks like you really got everyone." Yang said as she leaned around Coco to see almost every girl she knew at Beacon, minus her own teammates of course. She had requested that they not get the invite for obvious reasons.

"Well you said to bring everyone and besides I think you should always go big or go home. By the way what's with that outfit?" Coco asked while motioning to Yang's uniform.

"Oh this, I will be helping out here at the club tonight. It's part of how I was able to set all this up." Yang explained.

After hearing this Coco's eyes narrowed slightly and it looked like she was in thought for a moment. "Hmm, so does that mean you won't be parting with us? I will kind of feel bad if that's the case."

"Don't be, you have been a big help. Besides there's no way I'm missing out party. After I get everything set up over here I will be sure to join in on the fun alright." Yang declared with a wink.

"Alright just don't work too hard. All work and no play will make Yang a dull girl after all." Coco said jokingly while letting out a small laugh. Then she made her way over to the bar which was being manned by Junior himself. "Hey there big guy, we need some shots! Something cheap is fine but we will need at least twenty shots." Coco declared as she slammed a pile of credits and her ID on the counter. Junior was stunned for a moment but before he even realized it he had already started preparing the requested shots. Then with out waiting for rest Coco snatched the first one off the counter and sucked it down. Then she let out a satisfied sigh before she turned to the rest of the girls who had spread throughout the club and began to address them. "Alright ladies the first rounds on me! Let's get this party started!" This declaration was quickly met by excited cheers of everyone in the room.

Once the rest of the girls had their fix and left for the dance floor Junior turned towards the door to see even more girls pouring in to join the festivities. And then he looked over at Yang who was standing at the bar also observing the chaos. "Yang, how did you get all these people here so quickly?"

Yang looked over at Junior and gave him a wide grinned. "Well I have to emit, I am fairly extraordinarily but it wasn't just me. I have some great friends."

"You mean that Coco girl?" Junior asked.

"Yeah nobody and I mean nobody says no to Coco but it's not just her. I also of course have the twins. The two of them were a big help as well." Yang said while she motioned towards the two sisters sitting at the other end of the bar."

"Oh what did they do?" Junior inquired.

"They help me make the fliers for our main event tonight! It's going to be great!" Yang cheered.

Junior's eyebrow raised as his interest peeked. He hadn't heard of any special event being planned for the night. "Oh, what's main event?" He inquired.

Before Yang could respond an unfamiliar girl made her way over to bar holding out one of their fliers and began speaking to Junior. "Hey is the contest going to be starting soon? I haven't missed it have I?!" The girl asked.

"Contest?" Junior said as he grabbed the flier and began inspecting it. About half way through the flier Junior's eyes shot open so wide Yang thought they were about to pop out of his skull. And then they narrowed into a angry glare focused on the blond bombshell who was now trying to sneak away from the bar. "YANG!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you enjoying it so far. I would love to know.


	4. Test Your Might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arm wrestling contest is under way and there are many different challengers to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been half done for awhile. I have just been so busy lately it's been hard to find time to finish it. Anyway its here now and I hope you all enjoy it.

Junior had just discovered Yang's plan to hold a girl's only arm wrestling competition for a large a fairly large cash prize at the clubs expense. And to say he was a little miffed would have been the understatement of the decade. So the moment his brain had recovered from the shook of his discovery and was able to translate thought into movement once again he ripped the flier he was handed into fine shredded pieces. Of course frightening the girl he had received it from half to death. After realizing what he'd done his business owner reflexes kicked back in causing him to turn to the girl and began to speak. "Terribly sorry about that sweetheart I had a bit of a muscle spasm there. Why don't you ask one of those fine gentlemen over there to get you a drink, on the house of course and they can give you all of the contest detail you need." Junior explained while motioning to one of his goons behind the bar. Then he turned towards Yang. "Now if you will excuse us, my employees and I need to have a quick meeting about the contest." He said while motioning towards Yang and the twins to head towards the back. On his way he stopped and let his men know to mind the bar for him.

Yang and the twins promptly filed into the back area to await Junior's arrival. And in the mean time the twins both turned towards Yang to address her with Melanie speaking on behalf of the pair. "Well this is just great Yang! We told you he wasn't going to like it and now he's is going to chew all of our asses out for your dumb idea!" She complained eliciting a curt nod from her sister.

"Oh relax would you, I got this covered." Yang said while waving them off.

"Well I sure hope so because here he comes." Militia whispered right before Junior stormed into the back room and slammed the door behind him.

Then Junior's attention went right to the one who was likely most at fault for this mess which of course was Yang Xiao Long. "Yang, what is the meaning of this flier!?" He asked while pointing at a new flier he had gotten a hold of some time between ripping the last one and coming to meet them in the back room.

Yang just shrugged before going into an explanation. "I already told you Junior it's to advertise our main event for tonight. What else do you think it would it be for?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I can see that Blondy, what I want to know is why you are offering a cash prize!? And why you decided you didn't have to bring this up with me before hand?!" Junior shouted.

"Who would want to enter a contest without a sweet prize? Come on man its common sense. As for why I didn't ask you about it, well I figured you would turn it down if I did. So yeah, does that about sum it up for you?" She asked.

"No it doesn't! And damn right I would have turned it down! Why don't you tell me who's going to be paying for this huh?!" He commanded.

"For the love of Monty, why are you so upset? Its working isn't it? I mean look at all those people this event is bringing in. Besides it isn't like it's a free contest." Yang retorts.

"It doesn't matter how many people we bring in. Even if we reach capacity all night it won't be enough to make up for how much money were going to give away because of this stupid contest!" He roars angrily.

"It's not stupid! All we have to do is win it ourselves and we won't have to pay anyone!" Yang argued.

"Oh is that all? One little oversight there Blondy, you invited half of Beacon Academy to this thing! You're strong but, do you really think you are the strongest girl out there?!" Junior retorted.

"Please Junior I'm doing this for the club so could you have a little faith in me. I can do this I swear it!" Yang said pleadingly.

Junior's angry expression seemed to dip slightly before he let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, I don't really have much choice do I?" He responded before turning towards the twins to address them. "As for you two, you will also be entering the contest. You got that?"

"What, why should we?!" They both responded in sync.

"No complaining! It's partly your fault that things ended up like this and your going to take responsibility for it!" He shouted while making his way around the twins and placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "With that said if you manage to secure that money for us I will make it worth your while. How about if you win this I will let you keep one grand of the prize money."

The twins turned to each other and both of them gave the other a nod before speaking. "We're in!"

"Good, now make me proud!" Junior cheered.

////////////////////////////////////////////

A few moments later and Yang found herself on the main stage looking over the crowd with a mike in hand. She tapped the mike a few times to make sure it was working and to get the attention of everyone in the room. When she felt satisfied with that she began to speak. "Alright ladies, it's time for the main event! Are you ready to test your might!?" She asked before being answered by a chorus of cheers. "That's what I'm talking about! Now then, for those who want to enter the contest but haven't signed up please report to the bar to do so. For everyone else please wait a few more minutes and I will return with the parings."

After speaking she handed the mike to the DJ and quickly stepped down from the stage where she was met by Coco and a small collection of the other Beacon students. "An arm wrestling contest huh? I guess that's so you." Coco said while she crossed her arms and let out a chuckle. "Alright you're on!"

"Huh? That wasn't really a challenge or any…" Yang began before being cut off by Coco.

"I still owe you for that sneak attack you pulled during the capture the flag contest we had a little while ago." Coco said while cracking her knuckles and turning towards one of her companions. "How about you Vel, are you entering?" She asked the young rabbit faunus girl beside her.

Then the rabbit girl placed her index finger on chin and hummed for a moment in thought. "Well if both of you are entering, I guess I will too!" She declared happily.

"Alright Velvet just don't think your obligated or anything. This is just for fun ok." Yang said nervously.

"Oh hello Yang, I didn't know you worked here." Yang heard a familiar voice call out from behind her.

Yang turned her head around to see the red haired Amazon who was also known as Pyrrha Nikos. "Oh hey Pyrrha, I wouldn't have expected to see you here."

Pyrrha laughed lightly before responding. "Yeah you would be right about that. I don't normally come out to places like this but Nora insisted. She said that we don't get enough girls bonding time and so I had to agree to come with her. With that said I am happy that I ended up coming, this contest looks like it will be a fine chance to test myself!"

"Wait, so I'm guessing that, that means Nora is here as well?" Yang inquired.

"That's right she's over at the bar signing up right now I believe. She was so exited about it that she just couldn't wait." Pyrrha said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ah that's… great can't wait to see how you guys do." Yang said while trying not to sound as distressed as she actually was.

Noticing Yang discomfort Pyrrha cocked her head to the side before speaking. "Yang, is something the matter? You seem a bit nervous?"

"No not at all, anyway I think the boss wants to see me so I got to go!" Yang said while running over to Junior at the bar. "Hey Junior how many people are signed up right now?!" She asked him.

"About fifty people so far. Here in a minute I will begin making the parings." He responded while sorting through papers and registration fees. "Blondy I will say this, I can tell you want to help and I am sorry I got so upset but, I really need you to come through for me tonight. Do you understand?" He said in a serious tone.

"Yes I do, I won't fail you boss!" Yang said as she slammed her fists together.

///////////////////////////////////////

A few more minutes later and the parings were finally up for everyone to see and the qualification round of elimination had begun. The qualifiers went by fairly quickly though as Yang and the twins easily bested a few of the normal girls in the contest. So after about an hour they had their top eight finalists chosen. And those finalists were of course Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos, Melanie Malachite, Nora Valkyrie, Militia Malachite, Velvet Scarletina, Coco Adel, and a mysterious masked contestant. The mystery contestant appeared to be a middle aged woman with Blond curly hair a white blouse and a small black mask that covered the upper half of her face.

#### Round 1 Yang Xiao Long Vs. Pyrrha Nikos

"Of course this would happen wouldn't it?" Yang said to herself while staring at the exited Amazon across the table from her. "Well nothing I can do about it now, so how about we just do this thing Pyrrha!?" Yang declared as she slammed her arm down on the table.

"Gladly, I wish you the best of luck Yang." Pyrrha responded as she reached out to grip Yang's hand and prepared for the battle ahead of them. Once they were in the ready position a bell was rang to indicate that the match had begun and instantly the two began pushing against each other with everything they had.

As Yang had anticipated Pyrrha was strong, very strong. The effort Yang was putting in was causing the veins in her arm began to pop and still the red haired Amazon had the edge. Pyrrha was steadily gaining ground against the blond brawler. "Wow, you're not playing around, are you?" Yang asked in a strained voice.

"Of course not, I know better than to go easy on you Yang. Unlike most of the students in our year, you can handle me at my best. So that is what I am going to give you!" Pyrrha responded before pushing Yang down even further to the point where her hand was nearly hitting the table.

"That's such high praise coming from you." Yang said as she forced her arm to a halt. "Wow that was close!" Yang declared before she glanced over at Junior who was currently manning the bar. "If he had seen how close that was he would have lost it. I guess I have no choice but to go all out as well." She thought to herself before biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood and causing her hair to ignite in golden flames and her lilac eyes to turn a bright shade of red.

Seeing this transformation caused Pyrrha's eyes to widen and her arm was suddenly thrown backward by a sudden burst of strength. "You're using your semblance?!" She shouted as her arm was almost forced down to the other side of the table.

Yang began to chuckle and give Pyrrha a shit eating grin. "The rules were included with the fliers and there is no rule against using your semblance."

"Oh well two can play at that game!" Pyrrha roared before her aura began to glow brightly and Yang's arm was yanked back by a small chain link bracelet that happened to be attached to it.

"Hey, quit it! That bracelet was a present from my dad and if you break it…" Yang began before the resent memories of her fathers actions came back into her mind. Yang's hair and eyes began to glow even brighter and heat started to emanate from Yang's whole body.

"Ahhh!" Pyrrha cried out as her hand began to feel the heat coming off of Yang and the new strength pulling at her arm. She tried desperately to increase the pull of the bracelet but the heat coming off of Yang's arm caused the metal to soften and the chain snapped under the weight causing the full force of Yang's furry to come down on the Amazons arm slamming it down onto the table.

Everything went quite for a moment until finally Yang realized she had won and she shot up out of her chair and began shouting in celebration. "I did it! I beat Pyrrha! I won, I won, I'm the winner!" After Yang's little rant cheers burst from the crowd around them and the first round was came to an end.

//////////////////////////////////////////

#### Round 2 Melanie Malachite Vs. Nora Valkyrie

Yang and Militia stud and watched as Melanie and Nora made their way to the table and nodded to each other before taking the ready position. Once their arms were linked they waited for the bell in silence. Yang turned to Militia and opened her mouth to speak. "So, do you think your sister can handle this?" She asked in a slightly worried tone.

A nervous look came over Militia face and her hand moved to scratch her neck. "Well you see…" She began right as the bell sounded.

When the bell rang both Yang and Militia's eyes refocused on the match in front of them. "Your going down carrot top" Melanie taunted. As she pushed on her opponents arm with all her weight but much to her dismay and disbelief nothing happened.

"Is something wrong?" Nora asked while giving the white clad girl a snarky grin.

"What the heck! Why, won't your arm move?!" Melanie shouted in frustration and tried to push even harder.

Nora just continued to give her opponent a lazy grin until finally she slammed Melanie's arm down on the table with a loud crunching sound. This caused Melanie to shriek in pain and caused Yang and Militia to just shake their heads in disappointment.

////////////////////////////////////////

#### Round 3 Militia Malachite Vs. Velvet Scarletina

This time around Yang and Melanie who was currently nursing her sore arm with an ice pack stud and watched as Militia and the brown haired rabbit faunus Velvet Scarletina made their way to the table for the next round. "Velvet may not look like much but she is way stronger than she seems." Yang announced to her white clad companion. "Do you think your sister will be able to beat her?" She inquired.

Melanie chuckled lightly before she responded. "So is my sister. I don't think I have ever beaten her in a test of strength before. And if I can say anything about Junior it's that he really knows how to motivate that girl. When money is on the line my sister can get a little bit scary."

"Well if you say so." Yang said in a skeptical tone.

A moment later and the players were set and the match was ready to begin. Velvet for her part had never been the type to throw out taunts and Militia didn't speak much at all when her sister wasn't around so the two contestants found themselves locked in a silent staring match. And Yang watched as Velvet draw back slightly at the sight of Militia's eyes. They looked glazed over and distant, like she was focused on something else completely beyond her opponent. And it was clear that something was a bit off when Velvet could almost swear that Militia's eyes took on the shape of dollar signs. Finally when the two locked hands and the bell to rang to signal that the match had begun. Velvet attempted to apply downward force on her opponent's hand only to realize that it was an impossible feat when her hand was already pinned to down to the table.

Yang's jaw dropped open slightly before she turned towards her white clad companion. "Wow that was fast! We could really have a shot at this after all!" She declared.

Then Melanie put on a proud smirk so wide one would think she had just won the match. "Of course, I told you my sister was no pushover!"

///////////////////////////////////////

#### Round 4 Coco Adel Vs Mystery Mask

Yang and the twins watched from the sidelines as the mystery women sporting a black mask grapple with gun-slinging huntress in training Coco Adel. And Nether one was willing to give a single inch. "Who ever that masked women is, she has to be quite strong to hold off Coco like that." Yang stated as she observed the women intently. "I just can't shake this feeling that I have met her some place before." She said while rubbing her chin in thought.

"Why, won't you just give up already!?" Coco shouted in frustration as she fought desperately to gain control over the grapple.

"I could ask you the same young lady. Based on the amount designer clothing you're wearing I doubt you have any need for that money. It should go to somebody who could put it to some real use rather than spend it all shopping." The women retorted in a condescending tone.

"What I do with it is none of your business grandma!" Coco snapped stunning the older woman for a moment and causing her to lose some ground.

Then a vein in the blond women's head began to pop as she pushed back on Cooc. "Did you just call me grandma!? Why I never! It looks like some one will have to teach you how to respect your elders!" She snapped back while pushing Coco's arm further down nearly touching the table.

"I…. won't… give… up!" Coco managed to struggle out as she gained a little ground back.

"I commend your efforts but it's time I end this!" The masked women said right before a ringing sound filled the room. "Now of all times!" The older women hissed as she used her free hand to reach down into her pocket to retrieve the source of the ringing. It turned out to be her stroll and when she glanced at it the screen was flashing with the words 'Work Emergency'. "Oh for the love of, hold on a minute I have to take this!" She said while she used her free hand to answer the call. "What is it Oz?! I am kind of in the middle of something here. Huh? You did what!?" She screamed into the scroll before releasing her grip on Coco's hand shooting up out of her seat. "Sorry kid got to run, so you can have this one. Just remember to behave yourself and respect your elders!"

After that the masked women stormed out of the Club leaving Coco and just about everyone else completely dumbfounded. "Well I guess I win then." Coco said with a shrug.

///////////////////////////////////

As the blond women stormed out through the front doors she removed her mask and reached into her pocket to retrieved a pair of glasses and put them on in the masks place. "Being far sighted really is bothersome. I could barely make out anyone's face in there. And it seems like my vision has been getting worse lately. Maybe I really am getting old." She said in a slightly somber tone while letting out a sigh.

"I don't know about that sweetheart. You look just right to me. If I was a few years younger there's no way I would let you go without hearing your name." She heard a rough booming voice call out to her.

The women turned to see a large dark haired man stepping out of a black high end car. The picture of a black bear with its jaw open in a roar was depicted on the car's hood. "My name is Glynda and who might you be sir?" She asked while adjusting her glasses once again.

The man let out a chuckle before responding. "I get called a lot of things around here but you can just call me Mr. Xiong. My son owns this place and I came to pay him a little visit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap the guest of honor has arrived. Next chapter should prove to be interesting since the contest should rap up along with Papa Bears first appearance.


	5. So It's Come to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa bear arrives and Yang makes a wager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few questions for you. Are you sick of waiting for Yang's Troubles to update? Do you wish the chapter was a bit longer so you could enjoy it more? Well if the answer is no then you can go now. Otherwise I got good news for you.

Once the masked women had stormed out of the club’s main entrance she reached up for the small black mask that was covering her upper face and pulled it free before quickly stuffing it into one of her pockets. While at the same time she retrieved a pair of small rimless glasses from her pocket and slipped them on in the mask’s place. Once the classes were in place she felt like they weren’t sitting quite right and began to adjust them. And once she adjusted the spectacles to the point where everything was too her liking she couldn’t help but let out an exasperated sigh. “Being far sighted really is bothersome. I could barely make out anyone’s face in there. And it feels like my vision has only been getting worse lately. Maybe I really am getting old.” She said in a somber tone.

Before the women could ponder her own mortality any longer she was snapped to attention when she heard some one call out to her in a very rough but booming voice. “Getting old? I don’t know about that sweetheart. I’d say you look just right to me. Shoot, if I was just a few years younger there’d be no way I would let you go without hearing your name.”

Then the women turned to towards the source of the voice to see a large dark haired man stepping out of a large black high end car. The image of a black bear with its jaw open in a roar was depicted on the hood of the vehicle. “My name is Glynda and who might you be?” She inquired.

“Well sweetheart, I get called a lot of things around this area but you can just call me Mr. Xiong. As for why I’m here, well my son owns happens to own this place so I just came by to pay him a little visit. Or rather make sure he hasn’t gone under.” He explained while letting out a chuckle. “Anyway that’s enough about me. How about yourself? What brings a woman like you here?” The man asked.

A look of disgust came over Glynda’s features and she made no efforts to disguise it while she spoke. “Well Mr. Xiong I don’t really see how it’s any business of yours. My reasons for why I am here tonight are my own after all. And more importantly since I went to the trouble of giving you my name I would prefer that you used it! I am nobody’s sweetheart!” She said sternly.

A look of either shock or anger came over the Xiong’s face which made it was clear to Glynda that he wasn’t use to anyone speaking to him in such a manner. Not that she cared of course. Then after a moment of silence Xiong’s expression straitened once again before he spoke. “You’re nobody’s sweetheart huh? So does that mean you’re available?” He asked in a quizzical tone causing Glynda to roll her eyes and let out an audible groan. Finally having enough of this conversation she then turned to walk away which of course caused Xiong to give chase. Once he got within reach of her he began to call out. “Hey wait up sweet…” He was quickly cut off when Glynda spun with her riding crop/weapon in hand pointed directly at Xiong’s throat. Xiong promptly halted his pursuit and threw his hands up in the air in surrender before glancing down to meet Glynda’s eyes which were as cold and threatening as ever.

“I mean please wait Miss Glynda?” Xiong choked out.

Glynda’s glare and weapon remained firmly in place as she responded. “What is it that you want? I don’t have time for this foolishness right now.”

Xiong kept his hands up as he took a step back to avoid invoking Glynda’s wrath but he still wasn’t ready to simply let her leave without getting some more out of her. “I was just curious is about you is all. You don’t seem like the type to come to this kind of place. Well at least not in what you’re wearing right now.”

“Well your certainly right about one thing. I don’t really care for these kinds of places. With that said, what do you find wrong with my attire!?” Glynda questioned while intensifying her glare even further.

“What? Nothing! Nothing at all! It just seems like the type of thing you would wear during a business meeting rather then when you’re on the dance floor.” Xiong reasoned in a defensive tone.

Glynda’s expression seemed to soften slightly and for a very brief moment Xiong could swear she crack a smile. She then returned the riding crop to what appeared to be a holster in her sleeve which of course raised a bunch more questions in Xiong’s head which would likely have to wait till later. “Well it seems you have some idea of what you’re talking about. I just came for tonight’s special event. I figured I could donate the winnings to charity but something came up and I had to drop out…” She said before being interrupted by her the ring tone of her scroll which Xiong recognized the song as a classical piece, one of his favorites actually. Glynda quickly retrieved the scroll from her pocket and glanced at the screen. When she did she noticed that a new message from Ozpin had come in. So she tapped her finger on the screen to open it up and while she read the message’s contents her expression slowly seemed to twist into one of utter terror and then unrestrained fury. “Speaking of I really must be going! Good night to you Mr. Xiong!” She shouted while rushing off down the street and out of Xiong’s sight.

“She was an interesting one. I mean what kind of women carries a riding crop around with them? She must be into some freaky stuff. I guess that makes her just like my ex-wife.” Xiong said before letting out a hearty laugh. “Hmm come of think of it she said something about a special event and winnings. She did say something like that right? What was all that about? I don’t think Junior mention anything like that over the phone this morning. I need to check this out.” He thought to himself before glancing down at the ground and noticing a presumably discarded flier lying under his foot. “Hmm what do we got here?” He mused as he reached down to pick up the flier and read over its contents. Once he finished reading he crumbled the paper in his hands and quickly made his way towards the clubs entrance. “What is that boy doing!? I am going to get to the bottom of this!”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At this time since both Yang along and the twins were rapped up with the tournament event along with all the extra business it had brought in Junior had decided to work the bar personally. However Junior wasn’t bother by this arrangement. After all, business was booming and the girls were doing well in the event so his spirits were high. However he still felt something nagging at him in the back of his mind. Like there was something he had forgotten in the chaos of the night. With every drink he poured he felt like the shit was just getting closer to hitting the fan. He could just feel it. And that’s when he noticed another girl making her way up to the bar. This girl however was more familiar to him than the others he had served up to that point. It was the same girl he had met earlier. If his memory served he believed her name was Coco something. Was it Dela? No, that doesn’t sound quite right. Was it Adolla maybe? No, that isn’t right either but he knew it started with an A. Regardless her name didn’t really matter right now. “What can I get for you sweetheart?” Junior finally asked as Coco reached the bar.

Coco shot Junior a smile before reaching into the bag and pulling out her wallet. She then promptly retrieved a fairly large amount of credits and slammed them down onto the counter top in front of Junior. The action confused Junior slightly and caused his eye brow to creep upward while he waited for an order. “I want shots! As many as this will get me!” Coco finally announced happily.

Of course not one to turn away good business Junior shrugged and scooped up the credits to begin counting them. “What did you want to drink?” He inquired while counting.

Coco placed a finger to her chin like she was deep in thought. “What would you recommend?” She asked curtly.

Junior quickly reached for one of his higher end bottles and presented it to the girl for approval. When she nodded in agreement Junior promptly went to work filling up shot glass after shoot glass until he had emptied the bottle and began work on a second. Coco then scooped up a few glasses and began downing them before turning around to face the crowd. “Alright guys the next rounds on me!” She shouted causing a cascade of cheers to roll over the crowd before a stumbling mob rushed the bar.

A little while later and Junior was practically on cloud nine. He could almost fill the money rolling in but there was still that small nagging feeling in the back of his head and all good things have to come to an end. And unfortunately that end was coming far too soon for his tastes. It was then that one of his men rushed in through the main entrance and up to the bar waving franticly and shouting like a mad man. “Boss! He’s here boss! The big bear is here!”

Junior felt himself freeze up and his blood ran cold. “Oh yeah, crap!” Then on queue the clubs doors were thrown open as the large imposing man Junior would often call his father stepped in. And when he did Junior could tell right away that he was not in the best of moods and the way his eyes moved back and forth told him that he was sizing up the place. And once his father zeroed in on Junior’s location he quickly pushed his way through the crowd and up to the bar in front of him. “Hey their dad, how have you been?” Junior managed to get past the knot in his throat.

“Hey there Junior, I haven’t been too bad but more importantly. What is the meaning of this?” He said while holding up the flier he picked up early.

“Well that’s a funny story.” Junior said while straitening his tie nervously.

“Oh that’s great. I could use a laugh right about now. If I heard anymore bad news today I think I might just kill somebody. Well then go on enlighten me.” He said in deep intimidating tone.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Round 5 Yang Xiao Long Vs. Nora Valkyrie**

Meanwhile the first round of the semi-finals between the blond brawler Yang Xiao Long and the pink terror known as Nora Valkyrie was well underway. Nora and Yang’s hands were clenched tight around one another’s and neither seemed to be giving a single inch. Given the nature of Yang’s semblance and personality, she has never been known to feel the heat. Weather it be the pressure to succeed or the more littoral kind that pulled sweat from your glands. However on this day she really was feeling it and in full force as well. While Yang stared silently into Nora’s eyes she could see the burning desire to win being directed back at her. And she could only hope that it was reflected in her own eyes because losing this match could cost her everything.

“Your really fired up about this aren’t you Nora?” Yang asked while letting out a mirthless chuckle.

“Of course I am, I have to avenge my teammate after all! The honor of team JNPR is on the line!” Nora responded in a tone that suggested she was completely serious, well for Nora anyway.

Yang was quite taken aback by this unexpected change in her small red haired friend. She knew Nora was a competitive girl but she had no idea she was the vengeful type. Then again she did recall hearing that she tried to make good on her plan to break Cardin’s legs but her teammates had managed to put a stop it. “Well sorry about that and I hope won’t hold this against me but I have to win today!”

Meanwhile the Malachite sisters watched on from the side lines. Slightly losing interest in the match Melanie turned her head to glance at her sister who seemed far more into the match then she would have expected. Militia’s eyes were almost laser focused on Yang watching her every movement. “Hey Militia are you worried or something? I wouldn’t, I mean even if that bimbo blows it I’m sure you can take these girls. Besides even if everything goes wrong this was all Yang’s idea to begin with. So if I have to I know I can convince Junior to take his wrath out on her.”

Then Militia’s glaze finally turned towards her sister but only for a moment before refocusing back on the match once again. “Don’t worry Melanie, that’s not what I am worried about.” Militia stated. However this statement only confused Melanie more since the reason behind her sisters intense expression still evaded her. However she figured she wasn’t likely to get anymore out of her for awhile so she left it at that.

Melanie then tried refocused on the match herself but her concentration was broken once again when Junior walked up beside her and began to speak in a panicked whisper. “Hey my dad just got here and he’s not happy! Please tell me that Blondy is doing alright!”

Melanie looked startled for a moment before responding. “That depends on what you consider doing alright. I wouldn’t really say she is winning or losing right now but I don’t know if she can keep this up much longer.”

Junior glanced over at Yang and quickly noticed the sweat flowing down her brow and her shaky wrist. He then glanced back at the silently observing sisters beside him and began to frown. “Then what the heck are you two doing!? The girl needs a morale boost! Why aren’t you girls cheering her on!?” He shouted. The girls were completely stunned by their boss’s sudden outburst but not nearly as much as what he did next. Junior began to shout in the blond’s direction. “Give her hell blondy! We are all counting on you!” This of course got Yang’s attention and nearly had the opposite effect but she just managed to catch herself. Then Junior glanced down at his two subordinates and shot them a glare.

Both of the sisters took this as their queue to cheer on the blond. “You can do it bimbo! Thrash that pink carrot top!” Melanie cheered.

“Fight!” Militia followed up.

A twitch of annoyance came over Yang but over all it had a positive effect. Her strength had returned and she was ready to settle this. “Let’s end this Nora!” Yang shouted while she leapt up out of her chair and lead in closer to get better leverage.

“Gladly!” Nora responded while doing the same.

Despite Yang’s new found vigor, Nora was still Nora and she wasn’t making much headway. Then she spotted something out of the corner of her eye and a devilish grin came over her. “Hey Nora look it’s Ren!” Yang shouted.

Nora began to chuckle. “Nice try Yang but I’m not falling for that one!”

“What, Nora I’m hurt. Are you suggesting that I would stoop so low as to trick you!? He really is here, hi Ren!” Yang said while glancing to the side and waving with her free hand.

At this point Nora couldn’t resist and also glanced over to see Ren and Jaune standing in the crowd with Pyrrha and they instantly waved back at her. Nora’s face flashed red for a moment before she began to stutter. “R…Ren… What… Are you doing…AHHH!” She squealed as her hand was slammed down onto the table.

Yang throws her arms up in the air and cheered along with the crowd. “Yeah I did it again!”

Nora was dumbstruck for a moment. She was sure her and Pyrrha had come alone so why was Ren and Jaune here now? “Sorry did I startle you?” Ren asked. “You guys were out longer then we expected so Jaune got worried and came to check on you.”

“Ah you guys are so sweet!” Nora said as she instantly perked up and pulled them in for a hug.

“Aren’t you mad that we distracted you?” Jaune inquired.

“Nope, it was a great match!” Nora then released the two and turned back towards Yang. She then reached out her hand for a hand shake. “Good game Yang! We have to have a rematch some time!”

Yang smiled and expected the hand shake. “You bet Nora!”

Junior let out a sigh of relief before turning back towards the sisters. “Alright I have to keep my father entertained but. We are not out of the woods yet. Militia your match is up next right? I am counting on you!” With that Junior made his way back towards the bar.

Militia then glanced around room until she spotted her next opponent. Coco Adel was seated at the bar downing a few shots. “Hey Melanie Yang says that girl is really strong right?” Militia asked.

“Yep, that’s at least what she said. Do you think you can take her?” Melanie inquired.

Militia was silent for a moment before a devilish grin came over her face. “Sure I do but. How about we get ourselves some insurance?”

Melanie knew that grin all too well, that grin meant she was getting serious about this. And it normally meant trouble for anyone who got in her way. “What did you have in mind Militia?”

“The girl likes to drink right? I say we let her.” Militia responded.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Round 6 Militia Malachite Vs. Coco Adel**

Coco had just downed her last shot and let out a long unsatisfied groan when she looked into her wallet to realize it was tapped out. “Well I guess that’s it for tonight, teach me to buy everyone two rounds.” Coco reprimanded herself before she turned away from the bar so she could stand up. The moment she did she heard the clanking of a glass being sat down behind her so she spun around to see a large colorful drink sitting on the counter beside her. Coco eyed the unknown concoction for a moment trying to recall if she had order it or not. When she was sure she had not she spoke up. “Hmm, what’s this for? I don’t recall ordering anything.” She asked while glancing up to see the white clad Malachite sister standing behind the bar.

“Your name is Coco if I remember correctly right? I’m Melanie, my sister and I work here together with Yang and so we know each other quite well. And since you’re one of Yang’s friends I figured you could have this on the house.” Melanie explained while putting on her best smile.

“Oh that’s mighty kind of you! Don’t mind if I do.” Coco responded while returning the smile and before plucking out the small umbrella from the large mixed drink and downing the whole thing in one go. When the glass was emptied she slammed it down on the counter and began whipping her lips which quickly formed into a satisfied expression. “Wow that was good!”

Melanie’s smile widened even more before she spoke. “Well I would hope so. This drink is the house special after all. Would you like another?” She asked.

“Well that depends, is that one also on the house?” Coco inquired while leaning over the bar towards Melanie.

Melanie let out an amused chuckle before responding. “Of course it is. Any friend of Yang is a friend of ours. And besides you have given us so much business tonight I think we can afford to give a little back. So for tonight you can have as much as you like.”

“Hell yeah, you guys are alright!” She cheered. And after that less than accurate statement Coco quickly downed four more of the large and colorful alcoholic concoctions before she heard the sound of Yang’s voice coming over the PA system notifying everyone that the next round was about to begin. “Oh… Crap… I am… Already?” Coco blurted out before easing herself up off the chair and nearly tipping over immediately. “Oh… Wel… dis… is…no good… I think I may hav… have had a bit too m… much.” She muttered groggily before turning back towards the bar and asking the black suited man now working the bar for a glass of water. Once she got her water she quickly downed half of it and then poured the rest out onto her face in an attempt to sober herself up as quickly as possible. Unfortunately it was too little and too late. She was just too far gone and she had no time to wait. So she reluctantly made her way over to the corner of the club that was designated as the tournament area figuring that if she at least showed up she wouldn’t lose by default. And by the time she managed to stumble her way to the table where Militia and her would compete, Militia had already been seated and was waiting patiently for her to arrive.

When Coco entered Militia’s field of view she was greeted by a small smile and a warm welcoming tone. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself Miss Adel.” Militia said as Coco slumped down into her seat in front of her. “So are you ready to begin? Or perhaps you would like to save yourself the trouble and concede now?” She asked as she extended her hand for Coco to accept.

“I never… back down from… a challenge! You… are… goin…g… down!” Coco spewed before reaching out to grab Militia’s offered hand. After that the signal to start the match was given and Coco and Militia began to pull on each other. And much to both of their surprise even while Coco was completely smashed she was still as strong as ever if not more so. However much to Coco’s dismay she was also much dizzier than she had ever felt in recent memory if only because she tends to become forgetful when she drinks. And the room seemed to be spinning in her head causing her to wobble in her seat and repeatedly lose ground every time she lost focus. Of course Militia noticed Coco’s insatiability and waited for just the right moment to take advantage of it. And after a few minutes of their grapple Coco’s could finally take no more and her head slumped over onto the table as her grip began to loosen. That’s when Militia leaned forward over the table and pushed with every ounce of strength her small frame could muster. And of course the sudden jerking force being applied to Coco’s arm caused her head to pop back up off the table but it was too late. She tried desperately to hang on but the dizziness was still overwhelming her and it won out in the end. After one last push from Militia Coco lost her balance and slipped out of her chair taking her arm down along with her deciding the match.

Watching this Yang blinked several times trying to make sure what she was seeing was real and not some illusion. “I, wait huh? I mean the winner is… Militia Malachite!?” Yang announced in complete disbelief.

“Coco!” Velvet called out as she rushed out of the crowd to attend to her fallen friend and team leader. And of course Yang was also slightly worried so after she broke free of her shook induced stupor she pasted the microphone to Melanie and went after the rabbit eared faunus. When Velvet reached Coco’s side she crouched down next to her and began cradling her head in her arms as she tried to get her attention. “Coco, are you alright?! Come on talk to me!” She shouted.

Coco groaned as her eyes flickered open. When they did Velvet saw that they were slightly glazed over but active and when Velvet called out to Coco her gaze quickly went up to meet the rabbit faunus’s and she began to chuckle slightly. “There’s… my little… honey bunny.” She said lazily before she began squirm around in Velvets grasp. She then reaching up to snake her hands around Velvet’s waist and gripped onto her tightly while pressing her head into Velvets chest. “That’s… better… so soft.”

“Coco, are you alright?!” Velvet asked while pulling back slightly and giving her teammates shoulders a shake to snap her out of her daze.

Coco just chuckled again before responding. “Fan…tastic…hey did you… know that they go…t rea…ly colorful drinks here? Their so…good.” After hearing that response Velvet just shook her head.

And by this time Yang had appeared next to the pair and decided to ask the question she already knew the answer to. “So is she going to be alright?”

Velvet let out a deep sigh before responding. “Yeah, she’s just wasted… again.” She said while rolling her eyes. “I don’t even know why bother I go out with her anymore when she always ends up like this when we do.”

Yang gave her a bright smile before breaking into a hearty laugh. “It’s probably because you’d worry too much if you let her go out all alone.”

Velvet promptly returned the smile while pulling Coco up and using her shoulder to prop her inebriated team leader up. “You’re probably right about that. Anyway I think I’m going to give the guys a call and get them over here to help me drag her back to the dorm.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Yang said before thinking for a moment and then she pointed towards a door in the back of the club. “Hey do you want to take her into the back until they get here? With so many people here it might be best to get her out of sight for awhile.” Yang inquired.

“Oh, sure that would be great. Thanks Yang!” Velvet said while flashing a bright smile.

“You’re welcome Vel!” Yang responded as she began to lead her friend towards the back.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Round 7 Yang Xiao Long Vs. Militia Malachite**

So far it had been quite the grueling day for Yang Xiao Long. Her father had cut her off, she had started a new job with some less than friendly people, and to top it all off she had to face both Pyrrha and Nora in a test of strength. And though she couldn’t wait to put it all behind, she had one final challenge she need to meet first. And that challenge came in the form of small girl in a red dress who kind of reminded her of her own sister. Well minus bad attitude and long eyelashes of course. And that girls name was Militia Malachite.

When it was about time for their match to begin both Yang and Militia eyed each other as they made their way to the table for the final round of the tournament. Yang could see the fighting spirit welling up in Militia’s eyes as they drew closer but she still couldn’t believe that Militia managed to defeat Coco. Seriously she had doubts about her chances in a test of strength against caffeinated fashion fanatic but, in the end that was good news for her. As things stand now regardless if Yang won or lost this match, it meant that prize money along with her new job would be safe. At least they would be for the time being anyway. And this realization caused Yang’s stiff shoulders to finally relax just a little as she sat down in her seat and before she stole a glance back at Militia who still seemed to have her game face on.

That’s when Yang set her elbow down on the table and reached her hand out to accept Militia’s and Militia quickly slammed her elbow down and grasped Yang’s hand firmly. And now that their hands had met, Yang began to speak to red clad coworker. “So, it’s come to this has come to this Militia? I have to tell you though I’m kind of relieved that you’re my last opponent. If I had to face Coco now I don’t know if I could win.”

Yang’s statement caused one of Militia’s eyebrows to left right before the signal to begin the match was given. When the signal was given Militia’s expression instantly returned to that of determination as her and Yang began to push down on each other. And after a few seconds of their power struggle Militia’s expression changed again to became that of a glare. “Oh trust me I can tell. It seems to me that your motivation is a bit lacking now that your livelihood isn’t on the line. Beating you won’t be nearly as fun if you’re not even going to try you know?”

“Oh, so you really do think you’re going to win this thing? Quite confident aren’t we? Well let me ask you something if you want to win so bad then why would you want me to go all out? Aren’t you doing this for the bonus?” Yang inquired.

“Oh don’t get me wrong I really do love money. I love it very, very much but I’ve gotten so much more then that out of this little game of ours already. I mean I have had a really rough last couple of days and watching you squirm so desperately against your other opponents tonight was just so reinvigorating. In face I enjoyed it so much I think I would pay good money to see it again. And if I thought you wouldn’t take this match seriously because it was against me, I think I would have just let that Coco girl win.” Militia responded.

This statement caused Yang to jump slightly. “Wait what!? You would really pass up all that money just to watch me have a hard time!? Do you hate me that much!?”

“Hate you? Sure I dislike you but that’s not the reason for it. It could have been anyone I just enjoy watching people when they put everything on the line. So with that said this is not going to be any fun for me if you’re not going to take this seriously. So how about we make things more interesting and make a little wager?” Militia inquired while leaning in close so only the two of them could hear the conversation.

“A wager huh? What kind of wager did you have in mind?” Yang asks while raising one of her eyebrows.

“How about the loser of this match has to ask Junior out on a date and it has to be in front of everyone here tonight.” Militia clarified while letting a wicked grin creep onto her face.

Yang was so shocked by her suggestion that she nearly lost her grip. “Are you out of your mind women?!”

“Ah what’s wrong Yang? I think the two of you would be adorable together. Militia said mockingly.

Yang’s face became bright red before she broke into a frantic rant. “Alright first of all, Eww gross! How old is Junior anyway? The guy has to be nearly twice my age right? If that wasn’t bad enough a lot of my friends are here tonight, including team CRUS! Just about every member of that team is huge gossip. If I did something like that there is no way it wouldn’t make it back to my teammates! My sister is on our team and if my sister hears about this then there is a good chance my dad might find out about it as well. Thanks to you guys I am already in a bad way with him at the moment! Besides is this bet even fair? How many people do you know here?”

“What’s the matter? It’s not like it will effect you any if you win right? Oh but I guess you don’t think you can beat me do you? Not that I can blame you for that.” Militia taunted.

Militia could feel Yang’s grip tighten and she could see the veins in her arm and neck begin to pop. “Fine! I will take your bet and if the impossible happens and I lose. I will do just as you said but. I have one condition. I still don’t think the bet is fair so I got a better idea for you. How about when I win you have to confess your undying love for your sister and give her a big old kiss right in front of everyone here?”

“You want me to make out with my sister? Wow didn’t know you were into that sort of thing Yang.” Militia responded while her wicked grin became wider.

“So what will it be Militia? Do we have a bet or what?” Yang snapped while choosing to ignore suggestive taunt.

“You’re on!” Militia shouted as both of their arms began to stiffen and bulge. Each one gaining small amounts of ground before being forced back onto the defensive. It was clear to Militia that what ever fatigue had been afflicting Yang had subsided in light of the new stakes. Not one to be out done Militia lead in closer over the table making sure to keep her shoulder lined up with her hand so she could put her whole weight into her wrist. Her forum seemed to be paying off as Yang’s hand slowly inched closer to the surface of the table. Militia almost began to solvate as she noticed Yang’s palms begin to sweat and the panic seeping in to her expression. “What’s the matter Yang? Can’t decide where you want to go on your date? Don’t worry I’m sure me and sis can help you out.”

“Cram it would you! Gees I thought you were the quite type. I will admit your way better then I thought you’d be but. Since we have come this far already I may as well go all the way.” Yang said as bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood and cause her semblance to trigger. Heat began to emanate from Yang as new found strength and focused ran through her. She then looked directly into Militia’s eyes and shot her a glare that could melt even Weiss’s cold façade. Militia was shaken and it shown as her advantage quickly disappeared and was replaced by the creeping feeling that she may need to apologize to her sister in the near future.

A moment later the room went silent all that could be heard was a single thud echoing throughout the room as a hand finally hit the table. Both Yang and Militia looked down at their hands just to be sure of what had happened and indeed. Militia was bested and Yang had claimed victory. Realizing this Yang leapt up from her chair and began to cheer as the crowd quickly joined in. Hearing the celebration Junior and his father made their way over to the tournament area to find out the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now wasn't that fun? I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Big Bear's Bothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ark begins and Yang gets an offer she can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap it's really back woot! Confetti! This one has been a long time coming. It feels like I say this all the time now but I really am sorry for all the delays. I want to put out even more for you guys but I don't want to put out disappointing content. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that it was at least a little worth the wait.
> 
> And please remember to leave your thoughts in the comments. Your feedback means a lot.

#### Yang Xiao Long

"Oh hey there guys it's been quite awhile hasn't it? Seriously it feels like I haven't seen you in months. Its good to see you though I mean after what crazy mess these last few days have been I could use a friendly ear to unload my woes on."

"Huh, you’re having trouble remembering what happened? Well I guess it has been awhile so I guess I can refresh you. First my dad cut me off for trashing Junior's club, then Junior ended up hiring me hear at his club so I pay off my school fees and avoid me trashing the place again, and then the very same day we found out that a new club had just opened and it was sucking up all of our business and since Junior's dad was on the way we had to liven it up a bit before then. That's why we had that intense arm wrestling tournament which I won by the way. Though to be honest with you if I knew it was going to get that heated I would have never even suggested it. I'm still a little sore from back then and it was days ago! Oh well it all worked out in the end I guess. It's really what came after that, which was truly trying. If I never see another poker chip in my life it will be too soon."

"Oh, right of course you wouldn't know. I mean we haven't even spoken since the night of the party after all. Would you like to hear what I've been up to since then?"

"Wait you don't? Are you sure you don't want to hear the story right now? I'm telling you it was quite the adventure. You will be missing out. Still no!? Alright fine suit yourself!"

**To Be Continued…  
.  
..  
…**

“Oh, you’re still here huh? I guess I just figured that since you didn’t want to hear my story you would’ve left by now. I mean there’s no since in hanging around this crappy club if you don’t even want chat up hotties like me right?” In the back of the club you could faintly hear Junior grumbling about the crappy club comment but otherwise remaining out of the conversation. “Anyway where to begin, hmm I guess it all started right after you left the club after the tournament…”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

#### Several Days Earlier in Junior’s Club

“It looks like we have ourselves a winner folks! I guess even a blind dog can find a bone every now and then since the winner of our first and likely last arm wrestling tournament and the winner of the one-thousand dollar grand price is Yang Xiao Long! Everyone give her a round of applause, or don’t there’s no pressure or anything. If you feel the need to boo and/or demand a rematch I will totally understand.” Melanie announced with more than a slight hint of annoyance present in her voice.

Meanwhile Yang was far too busy basking in both the relief and the thrill of her victory to notice much of anything else. “Hell yeah who’s bad! That’s right I’m bad!” She cheered before directing her attention towards her former opponent Militia who was now sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed and she was wearing a disinterested expression. Then Yang directing a finger towards the girl’s face and addressed her directly. “In your face Malachite! You just got schooled! And don’t I have forgotten about our little wager!”

In response to that Militia rolled her eyes before swatting away Yang’s finger and speaking. “A wise man once said that he who speaks without modesty will find it difficult to make their words meaningful.”

One of Yang’s eyebrows arched upward. She was clearly unsure how she was to interpret the strange response. “Huh, what are you on about?” She asked as she began to vaguely recalled memories of her partner Blake saying something very similar to her once but she didn’t really get it back then either.

Militia simply shook her head before answering. “Why bother explaining it? If you don’t get it now then you probably never will. After all at the end of the day you’re still just an uncultured swine.” This comment caused a wave of irritation to shoot through Yang. And it was signified by the appearance of a throbbing vein on Yang’s temple. Trying to control herself Yang breathed in deeply and let the air out slowly and she then she looked like she was about to make her retort when Militia be her too it. “It’s quite okay. You have no need to worry your empty little head over such things. I fully intend to follow through with my end of the bargain. After all I am a member of the Malachite family and we never go back on our word.” She said dismissively.

“Is that right? I’ve never met a member of the Malachite family beside you and your sister so how can I know that’s true?” Yang asked sounding less than convinced.

“Then I guess you will just have to take my word for it, now if you will excuse me.” Militia huffed before springing out of her seat and stumping past Yang towards her sister and passing Junior along the way.

Yang spun around ready call out to Militia but lost sight of her when she was suddenly swarmed by crowd and her friends from Beacon who began to shower her with congregations which lasted until Junior broke through the crowd his eyes met with Yang’s. Yang shot him a proud smile and was promptly pulled into a massive bear hug by the later club owner. “Blondy you did it! I knew you would come through!” Junior praised. Yang however being completely caught off guard by her employer’s unexpectedly friendly actions let out a yelp before going stiff in the man’s arms.

The two stayed that way for about three seconds before the awkwardness of the saturation finally caused Yang to react. “Umm, Junior?”

“Yeah Yang?” Junior responded.

“Well do you think you could put me down now?” Yang asked sheepishly while letting out a weak laugh. She hoped the laugh would make the situation a little less awkward, it did not. And now the crowd was staring great! “Junior seriously!”

“Oh right, sorry!” Junior blurted after realizing his error and with that he quickly and quite unceremoniously dropped the startled blond.

Since she was less than prepared for the sudden freefall Yang wasn’t quite able to stick her landing and began to stumble before losing her balance completely and falling over backward to land on her rear end with an audible thud. “Ouch! What the hell Junior!” Yang roared while rubbing her sore buttocks.

“Crap sorry I didn’t mean…” Junior began to apologies while reaching a hand down to help Yang up however he was cut off when his hand was smacked away and he caught sight of the blond’s usually lilac eyes that were now bright red and glaring up at him. Sensing the danger Junior quickly withdrew his hand and took a step back to give the blond some room.

With her bumbling boss out of the way, Yang pushed herself up off the floor and promptly began dusting off her uniform. It wasn’t until she was finished did she remember that she was currently surrounded by a massive group of people made up of both friends and strangers. Fearing possible damage to her reputation her eyes became wide as they snapped back and forth across the tournament area. She quickly gauged the onlooker’s reactions which by some stroke of luck seemed to be none completely non-existent. Mostly because almost every single person had their gaze pointed in the direction in which Junior had come from.

Since it seemed that almost nobody had seen her little spill and anyone who may have couaght a glimpse of it seemed to wisely be keeping it to themselves Yang let herself breathe a small sigh of relief. “Looks like you lucked out Junior.” Yang stated cheerfully. And with that settled something else clicked in her mind. “Wait what is everyone looking at?” Yang asked in a confused tone before following the other guest’s eyes toward the source of everyone’s gaze. When her eyes fell upon it they once again became wide and she could do nothing to prevent the massive grin that spread across her face. “Oh my, no way!”

“What is it?” Junior asked while cocking an eyebrow at the blond. Without saying a word Yang’s hands sprang forward to grasp both sides of Junior’s head and spin it around to face backward. An audible crack was created and Junior could feel a surge of pain run through his neck and he was just about to spin back around and snap on his new employee for nearly breaking his neck but felt his train of thought fly off the tracks and slam into a gas station before going up like the forth of July when his eyes came upon the ridicules scene playing out before them.

At that very moment Junior’s only other female employees also known as the Malachite twins were currently engaged in a furious lip lock. Which was an odd enough sight on its own seeing as how they very shown any signs of leaning that way. And even if they had, they were twins for Monty’s sake! However there didn’t seem to be any signs of enjoyment on either of the sisters faces. Rather the white clad sister Melanie seemed just as bewildered by the whole thing. Her eyes were wide with confusion and looked almost fearful. While her red clad sister Militia looked almost disinterested with the whole affair. Her eyes were glassy and her expression was nearly completely blank. Junior could only ever recall her making that kind of face when she was cleaning up around the club or doing paper work. “Just what the hell are those two doing idiots doing?” He thought out loud.

“Well by the look of it I would say they are having a little bit of fun.” Yang declared as she appeared beside Junior with her scroll out and pointed towards the pair of siblings.

“Are you recording this!?” Junior snapped.

“What, do you really think I would pass up a chance like this? Hey look at it his way if this thing goes viral it will be great for business!” Yang said jokingly causing Junior to scoff but ultimately do nothing to stop her or the twins.

A moment later and Melanie finally managed to get enough wiggle room between herself and her sister to push her away using only one hand. Finally able to breathe freely again Melanie instantly began to gag, spit, and vigorously wipe her lips in a desperate attempt to cleanse them of their impurities. After she finally finished that she turned back to her sister and shot her a heated glare. “What the hell was that Militia!?”

“Yeah sorry about that Melanie, I kind of had to you know?” Militia responded dryly while offering her sister a small shrug.

Since this response did little to answer Melanie’s question its only real effect was to make her glare intensify even further. “No I don’t know! What the in the bloody blue blazes do you mean you had to? How does that even make sense!? Are you drunk or did you just hit your head or something!?”

“Well how should I put this…” The red clad sister said sheepishly while glancing back towards Yang who much to her dismay was not recording them a motion that didn’t go unnoticed by her sister.

“You!” Melanie spat as she directed an accusing finger towards Yang. Her voice carried enough venom to melt flesh. Sensing the danger the Junior along with the group of huntresses in training all took a step away from Yang as the white clad girl began to stomp forward. “This is your doing isn’t it!?” She roared angrily.

Yang didn’t seem the slightest bit concerned however as she pointed one of her fingers at her own face. The gesture suggested that she was unsure if she was the one being spoken to which only made Melanie more furious. The white clad girl picked up her pace and almost instantly closed the distance between her and Yang before grapping her blond coworker by the collar. “What do you think moron!” She screamed while she violently shook Yang back and forth. “You dirty barbaric pervert, how could you involve my innocent sister in your ludicrous fantasies?!”

“Hey would you cut it out.” Yang managed to blurt out while being throttled. Seeming to hear her Melanie stopped her shaking and lowered Yang back down so their eyes could meet. Then she gave Yang a look that said she wanted answers. Yang shrugged. “Hey it’s not my fault! Your sister is the one who wanted to make a bet!” Yang said defensively.

Then one of Melanie’s eyebrows shot up before her head spun around almost one-hundred and eighty degrees to shoot a glare at her sister who now seemed to be trying very hard to look anywhere else. “Militia, really!?” Militia’s only response was to begin whistling a happy tune to herself. “Ugh I can’t believe the two of you! I need to go wash my mouth out now!”

“Umm…” Yang began causing Melanie’s head to snap forward again and shoot Yang a look that seemed to ask what she wanted. Undeterred Yang continued while pointing to Melanie’s injured arm which she was still using to hold her aloft. “Doesn’t that hurt?” Yang inquired in a calm tone.

Melanie didn’t expect such an odd question from the blond and was slightly taken back by it. However her furious expression seemed to soften slightly, if only due to her confusion. Unfortunately however her confused expression was quickly became twisted as her mind was suddenly overtaken by intense agony. It quickly became apparent that with her rage now subsiding and her adrenaline levels returning to normal that the pain of her earlier injury had returned in full. And due to her reckless behavior it was with a vengeance. Now completely overwhelmed by the pain Melanie dropped Yang back onto her feet before falling to her knees hissing like a snake and desperately gripping her injured arm to prevent it from moving about. The whole time the she was spouting obscenities at the top of her lungs.

With Melanie lost Yang offered the girl a silent prayer so her spirit could go in peace while Junior and Militia were left shake their heads. After a moment of nearly a full minute of this Militia had disappeared some where only to return a moment later with what appeared to be bottle of prescription strength pain medicine, why she had it with her was anyone’s guess and an ordinary frozen ice pack. “Here Melanie take these.” Militia said as she offered the items and her sister made to grab the items but froze when her sister spoke again. “Now promise me you will stop being such a baby. I don’t want you embarrassing me like this.”

Melanie glared up at her sister for a moment as if to say your one to talk but ultimately said nothing before letting out a huff and snatching the offered items and promptly putting them to use. “Thanks Militia.” She said with a sigh before turning back to Junior to address her boss. “Sorry about the disturbance sir, can Militia and I go on break? I could go for some air.” She asked hopefully.

“Yeah sure, I think you two have caused enough trouble for one night.” Junior responded while waving his hand dismissively. Melanie spared one more nod for Junior and a glare for Yang before disappearing into the back of the club with her sister in toe.

“Well that was a thing.” Yang said cheerfully while trying to restrain her laughter.

Junior on the other hand now wore an expression that said he wanted to pick up right where Melanie had left off. However before he could get the chance to strangle his latest employee a large man in a black suit stepped over to stand beside him. The man didn’t say a word but Junior instantly noticed the large figure out of the corner of his eye. And a sinking feeling flooded Junior’s gut as he slowly turned to look into the figure’s cold eyes and when he did his blood ran cold. Stud there beside him was his father with an expression so menacing it would send weaker men fleeing in terror. Junior new better than to run though, it would only make things worse for him if he did so he tried his best to match his father’s gaze. That’s when his father’s glare became even more intense and as his eye’s bore into him Junior could feel himself shrinking.

That was a sign that Junior had really screwed up. Not only had had he just allowed his father to see Yang’s special kind of madness play in his club but in the insanity of the moment he had completely forgotten that his father was even there. This was possibly even more damning because if there was anything that he knew set his father off it was being ignored. Junior new he needed to do damage control and he needed to do it fast. “Umm da…”

Junior was interrupted when his father moved his hand up in sign to stop. Then the large man took a moment to straighten up his tie before speaking. “Indeed that certainly was something. Now would somebody care to tell me what the hell that something was!? And why it’s happening in my establishment!?”

The sudden outburst startled Yang causing her to yelp and jump back into a fighting stance on instinct. “Gees stop yelling in my ear jerk!” Yang shouted angrily causing the other two men to turn and stare at her one in fear and the other in annoyance. “Hey Junior, who the hell is this jackass!?”

Junior made a quick slicing motion across his throat with his hand in an attempt to silence her but that’s when his father stepped forward to tower over Yang. “Funny I was just about to ask you the same thing. I don’t recognize you but by the look of things you’re the one responsible for all of this.” He said motioning around the club at all the guests who now seemed on edge. Many of the civilians were now inching away while the Beacon students seemed to be preparing to jump the large man if he tried anything. 

“Her name is Yang Xiao Long she just started and…” Junior began to explain but was once again motioned to stop by his father.

“I’m speaking to her Junior, don’t interrupt again. Now I will ask again, are you the one responsible for this Miss Xiao Long?” Mr. Xiong asked.

“Well the Girl’s Night was the twin’s idea but I was the one who suggested we do that we should do the tournament. What of it?!” Yang retorted.

For nearly a full minute after that Mr. Xiong stared down into Yang’s now red glowing eyes as fit in search of something. Then seeming satisfied his expression softened and he suddenly broke out into a booming laugh. Yang was so startled she completely fell out of her fighting stance and was nearly knocked over when Mr. Xiong slap his hand’s down on her shoulders. “Well done newbie!” He cheered happy.

“Huh!?” Yang and Junior said in unison.

“Wait you’re not mad?” Junior asked.

“Oh don’t get me wrong I was ready to drop you in the bay when I found that flyer outside but look at this place.” Mr. Xiong responded once again motioning around the busy club. “I can’t remember the last time it was this booming! And that look at that guy girl ratio! Now this is my kind of party! And since your newbie here won it looks like we’re going to make a killing tonight. Don’t you remember what I’ve always told you Junior? He asked.

Junior let out a sigh of relief before responding. “It’s all about those credits right?”

“Damn straight! Hell I half expect this place to be barren since that new place just opened up around the block but how wrong was I?” Figure’s his father would have known about that Junior thought to himself. “And that brings me to the real reason I came here tonight.” Mr. Xiong said as he stepped away from Yang towards his son.

“Real reason?” Junior asked unsure.

“That’s right but we can’t really discuss it here. Shall we move this conversation to your office?” Mr. Xiong suggested.

“Umm, right of course! Right this way!” Junior stuttered as he motioned towards the back of the club.

Mr. Xiong made to follow after Junior but stopped to glance back at Yang who was still stud still in the crowd. “What are you looking dazed for? You’re coming with us newbie.” He told her.

This caused Junior to snap back around to look at his father. “Wait, why is she coming along?”

Mr. Xiong only motioned for Yang to come along causing the girl to do so reluctantly. “I will explain in a minute.” He said as he past Junior.

When Yang caught up to Junior she gave him a look that said she was confused and hoping for answers. Junior shrugged. “Sorry blondy I got nothing. Just mind you manner’s you got me!” Yang huffed out a whatever and began to follow along only to be grabbed by the arm and tugged backward.

Yang spun around with a fist raised and an annoyed expression on her face. It was clear she wasn’t in the mood to play around. However her furious expression instantly fell away when her lilac eyes met emerald. “Oh Pyrrha, what’s up do you need something?” She asked calmly.

Pyrrha shook her head. “Nothing I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. We all thought you were about to slug that guy. I’m glad I didn’t have to pull you off of him.”

Yang began to smile warmly as she giggled. “No need to worry P-money I got everything under control. I should get going though. I don’t want to get left behind.” She told the red haired warrior. Pyrrha gave Yang a curt nod before allowing her to continue onward to join Junior and his father at the door to the back area.

The group promptly made their way through the door and down the narrow hallway to arrive at Junior’s office. Junior threw open door and waved his guests in side. And then he instinctively made a move to take a seat at his desk which had the most comfortable chair but was beaten there by his father who promptly motioned Junior and Yang to sit on the fold outs in front of the desk. “Come on what are you guy’s waiting for? We got business to discuss.” Mr. Xiong told them. Junior grumbled but made no argument as he pulled up a chair.

“Well here we are. So what is it you want to discuss?” Junior asked.

Mr. Xiong cracked an almost wicked smile as he leaned forward over Junior’s desk and laced his fingers together. “Well my boy I have a little situation I would like your help dealing with. A lucky punk is getting a bit too big for his britches and needs to be taught a lesson you see? However the guy doesn’t seem to be normal. None of my boys can seem to touch him. So I figured I would barrow the twin’s and let them handle it.” He explained.

Junior nodded along as he got the jest of it. “Alright, so how long do you need them?” He asked.

“Oh, I don’t anymore.” Mr. Xiong replied.

“Pardon?” Junior asked.

“Tell me Junior, why do you have a huntress working here?” Mr. Xiong asked causing Junior and Yang to tense up. “We don’t normally many of them types in our business. Their always too high and mighty to get their hands dirty so landing one is quite the big deal you know? Quite frankly I’m a little offended you didn’t think to let me know about such a score. So I came up with a way for you to make it up to me.”

That’s when Mr. Xiong turned to look at Yang. “If I had known you had a real huntress under your finger I never would have even considered those two drama queens. So what do you say little missy you ready for a real job?”

**To Be Continued… For Real…**

**Author's Note:**

> Well what did you think? Like I said before this is kind of meant to be more of a one shot with the chance of me doing more later but. As is do you feel its a complete story?


End file.
